The Complications of Public Smooching
by Darlingpai
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are together, Scorpius is ready to make things public, but Rose isn’t sure. Who knew kissing under the rain could turn into such a disaster? ONESHOT. Rated for descirptive kissing & suggestive sexualness.


**The Complications of Public Smooching**

**SUMMARY: Rose and Scorpius are together, Scorpius is ready to make things public, but Rose isn't sure. Who knew kissing under the rain could turn into such a disaster? ONESHOT.**

**RATING; T**

**WARNINGS: Descriptive "tongue" kissing, suggestive sexual behaviour of boys…**

**PAIRING(S): Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy**

* * *

"Rose, he won't care." Albus told his cousin, not taking his eyes off of the magazine he had in his hands. Rose had been staring out of the window and ranting the entire carriage ride, so she never took notice to what the two boys in the carriage were doing. Scorpius shushed him, his eyes scanning an article for anything interesting. Rose turned her head, bending her head to see the name of the magazine these two Slytherins were attached to. She gasped, grabbing the magazine out of their hands. She turned it around and looked at the page they were on.

"Since when do you need to know how to do self-breast exams?" She asked Albus and Scorpius with a cocked eyebrow. She shut the magazine and stuffed it in her bag. She had brought it to read on the way to Hogsmed, but she never ended up peeking at it. Scorpius groaned and leaned back in his seat, he moved to sit beside Rose, putting a hand on her thigh. The two had been dating for three months now, but they had kept it completely secret…Well, Albus knew.

"They won't care Rose, I know your parents, remember?" Scorpius whispered, Albus leaned forward to get in on the conversation. "I'm best friends with Albus, I've been to most of your…Family and friend gatherings." Rose nodded, "But they know you as Al's friend, not as my boyfriend." There was no getting through her thick skull, Rose's mind was set on the fact that Ron and Hermione wouldn't accept her relationship with a Slytherin.

"It couldn't be much worse then how bad my parent's will take it. Mum will probably take my side, but dad will disown me." Scorpius retorted with a slight hint of annoyance, rubbing the back of his head. He turned towards Rose, pushing Albus away, "I just want to be able to hold your hands in front of the school, to carry your books from class to class…" He looked at her, putting his hand on her chin to make sure she saw the look of pure love in his eyes, Rose blushed. Scorpius pulled her chin up, gently laying his lips against hers…

"HEY. What did I say about doing stuff in front of me?" Albus snapped, "At least give me the magazine back-"

.x.

The carriage stopped, the trio exited and they started down the paved streets. "Where do you guys want to go?" Scorpius asked his two friends, sticking his hands in his pockets. Rose spoke first, "We could… I don't know. I'm up for anything you guys are…"

"Well, that makes things easier." Albus said happily, looking around. "I want candy. To Honeydukes!" So they walked to Honeydukes; Scorpius secretly bought Rose a oversized lollipop which tasted like magic on a stick, Albus blew all of his money on random junk that was going to rot his teeth, and Rose bought Scorpius a chocolate watch covered in gold foil that was charmed not to melt.

Time ticked on, and the group realized that the sun had disappeared and clouds had appeared overhead, but they had only realized when Rose spoke up and said that she felt a raindrop. It began to downpour, you couldn't see across the street. Albus darted for the indoor safety of Olivanders Wand Emporium; Though Rose, Scorpius and a few others got stuck outside of the shops. Rose looked around; there was only her and three others outside on this side of the street.

She looked at Scorpius, smiling. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the rain. "What-Rose!" he cried, covering his eyes from the large water droplets. They were drenched already from getting caught outside, but near the shop they didn't get as much rain on them because of the overhang.

"I think I'm ready to make our relationship public." She bit her lip, her fingers tangling into his. Scorpius laughed a hearty laugh, "Do you realize how cliché you are making this? In the rain, Rosie? You probably want me to make some sappy speech too." Rose giggled, throwing her arms around his shoulders, pressing her lips tightly to his. They kissed fully, showing their affection for each other in the eyes of their gawking peers. All eyes were on them, all was silent except for the sound of the rain hitting the pavement.

Their tongues meshed into each other, fighting for dominance. Rose dropped one of her hands, the other on the back of Scorpius' neck. Malfoy's hands were on his hips, holding her body against his as close as he could get her. The two fifth years were so close to each other, you couldn't tell where one began and one ended.

"WHOOO ROSE." A voice could be heard, it was unmistakeably Albus, "Suck his face off!" Laughter rang through the open doors of the shops, catcalls echoed through Hogsmed. Albus turned his head out the door, "Oh shit." he laughed, tapping on the glass. The three others chatting outside of Olivanders looked over, Al waved.

Hermione Weasley smiled back, waving. Ginny chuckled, knowing that it was Rose Weasley that was snogging the Malfoy boy senseless. Ron was there too, Albus noticed. It was only a matter of time before-

A clear sound filled the air, someone clearing their throat. The only strange thing about this sound was that it sounded forced. Rose and Scorpius payed no attention to it, Scorpius moved his hands around her, sliding his hands in her two back pockets, yanking her against him, causing Rose to laugh into his mouth. "Ugh-" This time Rose had to look up to see who was ruining her perfect moment, the most perfect moment of her life… Her eyes widened, "Dad!?"

Scorpius turned his head, and sure enough, Mr Weasley had his hand up in a salute or wave, or some sort of greeting. "Yeah, Mr Malfoy? Scorpius, right? Could you take your hands off her…Uhm." Ron turned bright red, his ears burning with embarrassment. He wasn't embaressed that his daughter was dating someone he didn't particularly want her dating…He just didn't like mentioning his daughters arse.

Scorpius flushed the same shade of red the two Weasley's were showing off. "I think that was a bit more publicized then you wanted…" The couple looked over at Rose's parents, both smiling a bit too much.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks DUCKY :D You told me what to call this little section down here xD ILY. Uhm, yeah. x) I love the Scorpius/Rose pairing, so if you know of a good fanfic out there containing this pairing…Send it to me…I want to read it. x) LIKE NOW. :P**

**So, about the story…I didn't feel right writing Ron and Hermione's exact reactions…I don't think I know them enough to make that harsh of a decision… So they could be really happy, or faking dem smiles… I ERNO. R & R & R…Read/Review/Refer! D And feel free to pm me, I love meeting new home skillets… x)**


End file.
